Royal Canadian Air Force
Introduction The Royal Canadian Air Force (more commonly known as the RCAF) is the largest established air force on GeoFS, with 109 members as of the most recent count. They are, as implied by name, dedicated to the protection and aerial assertion of Canada. They have fought in several wars since their inception in 2017, notable ones including the TAF war and the Leopardistan War. They have an unbroken record of victory in war, but also have the most enemies on GeoFS. Members of the RCAF have gone on to found nations, such as Norway, Ireland, and Australia. International Operations The RCAF has participated in multiple operations around the globe. The RCAF has taken part in international operations and missions in: Iraq/Syria, China, North Korea, Iran, Kazakistan/Kyrgyzstan/Uzbekestan/Turkmenistan, Suriname/Guyana/French Guiana, Mali, the United States, Russia, the international waters of the Pacific, Atlantic, Indian and Arctic oceans and many more; all in the name of protecting Canada, General statistics In total, the RCAF has accumulated an approximate total of ~800 air-to-air kills, 13 successful ground attack missions (not including ground attack missions against Daesh during operation impact), 8 successful hijacking interventions without a loss of life, more than 30 lives saved by RCAF medivacs while working with the UN in Mali, and 23 recorded successful rescues pulled off by 442 SAR squadron without a loss of life. Lastly, there are a total of exactly 451 names on the RCAF's "hostilities list", a list that consists of all pilots that showed hostile intentions and unwelcome agression towards Canada, it's citizens and the RCAF. The first name on the hostilities list was added on June 19th, 2017. There are also 23 names in the "High-profile hostilities list". A list of those who want to only hurt civilians. Lastly, there are 86 names on the "trolls list". That list speaks for itself. Each list is growing in names everyday, particularly the trolls list and the hostilities list Squadrons The RCAF has multiple squadrons at its disposal, covering a variety of roles. The most famed role among them is easily 410 Neptune Squadron, otherwise known as Trident Squadron. The full list of Squadrons is shown below: History Inception The RCAF was founded by LGen. Gurses in 2017. At the time, Gurses was an ATC for KMIA . He had become annoyed with now-nonexistant group PHANTOMTEAM, which he disliked for their lack of professionalism. PHANTOMTEAM had been responsible for several aircraft incidents, such as crashes and mass cancellations. Gurses found their base in Groom Lake, Nevada, and used his group, the already-formed 442 SAR squadron, to form a fighter squadron and attack them. The resulting series of skirmishes came to a lasting conclusion when Gurses commenced the first-ever RCAF mission, operation duckhunt. Operation duckhunt was a solo mission to eliminate all members of PHANTOMTEAM in one fell swoop. Gurses drew out members of PHANTOMTEAM by flying directly towards their base. He was detected by radar, and 5 planes were scrambled. All were eliminated in the mountains surrounding Groom Lake, and the base was destroyed by Gurses with nobody left to defend it. PHANTOMTEAM immediately surrendered and accepted all terms. This was the RCAF's first victory, and the event that is officially considered to be the inception of the RCAF on GeoFS as it is today Mass Recruitment and evolution Following operation duckhunt, Gurses began a large recruitment campaign that helped to form the first RCAF squadron; 410 Neptune squadron (callsign: Trident). Following the war against PHANTOMTEAM, pilots from other groups heard about the group and joined in large numbers, by the end of their first year, the RCAF had nearly 50 members. Soon, after several conflicts and with growing numbers, in september of 2018, the RCAF decided to branch out into various squadrons, for the varieties of roles that the RCAF has to adapt to in the changing GeoFS community. Category:History Category:Military Groups